RunIn With Filch
by Celtic-Queen2000
Summary: Well, I suck at summaries, but... It's an M.W.P.P. It's about them making the mauraders map, and you know, pulling pranks and junk like that. Please it's really good R&R!


**A/N: I hope you like this story. I enjoy it, so I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer: Again with the me owning nothing. At all. :(**

"Ohhh, this is gonna be the best," said Sirius laughing, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had just planned for the greatest prank so far to happen in the next five minutes. When the doors to the great hall opened all the people would walk out into the hall and be drenched in thousands of gallons of Stinksap that was levitating in buckets just outside the door. While the complaining students all stood there the hall the stairs would turn into a ramp and everyone in the hall would slide down along the ramp wich stretched out towards the lake.. All through this Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus would sit in the great hall laughing.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great Padfoot, but I just hope Lily doesn't get in on it or she'll never forgive me. Maybe all go tell her-"

"No way Prongs, that'll ruin the whole thing," said Sirius, pulling James back down beside him, "Besides Lily hates you anyways, she never liked you in the first place."

"Okay," he muttered, sighing, "I won't tell Lily, only because I know she'll go blow her big mouth. But this will just make her hate me more! So consider this for you."

"You know, I still don't think you should do this," sighed Remus from behind the usual book he read at meals in the great hall.

"Oh lighten up _Moody,_" said Sirius, "Pun intended."

"Oh, well I'm really not sure whether to laugh sarcastically or not," Remus said, not even slightly amused.

Suddenly the bell rang, calling the witches and wizards to class. This was it. The worlds best prank was about to begin.

Throngs of students surged towards the great hall's beautifully carved double doors. Filch reached them first and threw them open with an echoing bang. He stepped out into the hall closely fallowed by the crush of students rushing to get to class. When almost the whole mass of bodies was out of the great hall, Remus who was doing this against his better judgment, whispered the words to release the contents of the buckets.

Liquid poured down upon the students, including Lily who were now having complete fits, screaming and the really pompous ones exclaiming about how indignant it was. Some of the luckier students managed to ram their way back into the great hall before the stairs slid into a ramp. The stink sap helping it to slide easily.

"Come on, lets go see who can swim. Maybe the giant squid wants to play," said Sirius, Jumping out of his seat closely followed by his friends.

They reached the great hall doors and walked outside into the sunshine-at least it's warm, thought Remus- to see everyone thrashing about in the lake, the giant squid zooming around the edge of the lake. Lots of the stronger students had managed to help themselves onto the shore, some were still trying to reach it. Those on the shore and were now angrily stomping back towards the castle dripping wet and still covered in Stinksap. Filch among them charged ahead towards the unsuspecting boys. He was gaining speed and was now headed full tilt at them.

"Run" Peter screamed, then whimpered like a lost puppy. So they ran. They jumped into action and hurtled through corridors until they reached the one leading to the room of requirement-which they had just recently discovered.

"Get inside, GET INSIDE" bellowed James, already turning around three times and forming an image of a hiding spot inside his mind. Sirius, Remus and Peter scrambled in. It was no sooner than the second Sirius's robes had whipped out of sight that Filch came hurtling down the corridor at surprising speed for an old man.

"Prongs! Hurry," shouted Remus, as Sirius started tugging James into the common room. Filch was now in plain view, veins throbbing had a horrible smile plastered on his ugly withered face.

"I've got you this time" he screamed in triumph, as he grabbed James robe and tried to hank him away from the room.

"Not bloody likely," yelled James tumbling in.

"We win again," cried Sirius in triumph, flopping down on one of the cochins.

"You do know that was extremely dangerous," muttered Remus, also sitting down.

The room James had made up looked wonderful. It had forest green walls with a soft brown carpet. There were green cochins littering the floor. There was also a window or to looking out over the school ground. The fireplace was well hidden, but you could tell from the fluffy brown armchairs that it was there. There was a book shelf, a couple of games, and some snacks.

"This is pretty cool," said James, "Just like I imagined it."

"I-I wonder if F-Filch is trying t-to get in," said Peter, whimpering, "What if he f-find us in her."

"Don't worry, he won't," said Sirius, and boys lay down and relaxed.

It was now 5:00, and the marauders were tiring of the room, "Okay boys, the coast is clear," said James, sticking his head out the door.

"You're positive," asked Remus, "Because I'm not really interested in having detention this late in the day."

"Believe me, I'm positive," James answered, and stepped out into the hall and started to run.

The other boys followed, and together they made their way up toward the common room.

When they got there they slipped inside one by one and laughed, "That was great," yelped Sirius.

"Sure it was," answered James.

"Well I say party, who's in," cheered Sirius. Peter and Remus cheered along with him, but James just stared off into space.

"Not tonight ," he muttered.

"What happened, honestly. Are you okay?" asked Sirius sounding honestly lost, "This is kinda creepy, don't you think," he asked the other two marauders as James walked away towards the dormitories.

"I don't know, James was never as bad as you Padfoot," replied Remus, "Besides he's probably just tired."

"Sure, Whatever, I'll get Butter Beer," said Sirius lamely, and sat down in a chair.

Up in the boys dormitories, James sat in his bed. After setting a lamp, he crawled to the end of the bed and opened his trunk. He dug into it and found a couple pieces of parchment. He grabbed them and closed the trunk. He crawled back to his bedside table and snatched a bottle of blue ink off the little dresser. Okay, he though, time to start writing. And he wrote well into the night.

At 1:00 in the morning Sirius came into the room yawning, "To bad you didn't come to the party. Wasn't much fun without you," he stretched out then flopped onto his bed beside James.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at the dying oil lamp.

"It doesn't matter. At least not to you," he said leaning back and closing the curtains around him.

"Well that's cool, I guess," replied Sirius cooly. He really did want to know what was going on, also why his best friend refused to answer him. He lay back and fell asleep in his clothes.


End file.
